1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an information processing apparatus and method and a program, and more particularly, to an information processing apparatus and method and a program, for creating an action corresponding to teaching given by the user.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the recent technological innovation, there have been developed robots capable of acting in various manners. For having the robot make a user-desired action, however, the user has to teach the robot something for the action.
For having a humanoid type robot, for example, make an action on an external object, such as moving its hand to the object in a predetermined position (will be referred to as “reaching action” hereunder) or handling the object by hand, the user should have the robot structurally learn relations between its own motion and external object, not any single trajectory (trajectory in a control command or the like). To this end, the user should make teach the robot unilaterally as well as repeatedly correspondingly to the level of learning the robot has achieved.
Also, to teach the robot a plurality of actions in parallel, the user has to explicitly inform the robot of what action he is going to teach before starting the teaching.
Further, in case the user and robot interact with each other for cooperation, the user has to previously know the repertory of actions the robot can do.